Tyrannon the Conqueror
Tyrannon the Conqueror is an wildly insane transdimensional conqueror in the superhero setting of Hero Games' Champions universe. Personality Tyrannon has one great weakness, his arrogance. He neither believes in acquiring knowledge to further his goals nor does he use any cunning in achieving those objectives. The only thing that matters in his view is power which he admittedly has in vast amounts, and is what he relies on. Tyrannon is an insane tyrant, willing to destroy all reality so that he is the only one left. History Over 500 years ago on the planet Thulkos, a power hungry mage attacked and absorbed one of his world's mage-gods. He became one himself and went on to do the same to the other mage-gods. In the end he had either slain,, imprisoned, consumed, or exiled all of the Thulkosian mage-gods. He also conquered his homeworld, slaughtering billions in the process. Within a 100 years Tyrannon had conquered all of the worlds in his dimension and reshaped it to his liking. Afterwards he opened dimensional gates to other dimensions and began his campaign to conquer the Multiverse. Once he conquers a dimension, he merges it with the Thulkosian dimension and its laws replace the laws (physics, magic, etc) of the absorbed one. Empire So far hundreds of dimensions have been conquered by Tyrannon. The empire has a hierarchy, starting with the 10 Viceroys who are in charge of commanding his military forces waging wars of conquest, guarding important sites, or are mobile and sent by Tyrannon to punish his servants when they fail him. Below each Viceroy, are 10 Emissaries who are the enforcers and scouts of the empire, and are powerful mages themselves. The empire has billions in its army, which is mostly a magical force but the elements which come from recently conquered worlds may use technology until their worlds are absorbed at which point the technology will no longer work in the Thulkosian dimension. Tyrannon himself does not like technology, especially nuclear weapons. Powers Tyrannon has 8 different forms known as "Throne Forms", each one is powerful enough to fight an army by itself. At the core of Thulkos, is the Tree Throne. The seven other forms rule either provinces within his home dimension or are in charge of the dimensions which have been recently conquered and are waiting to be absorbed. In his Tree Throne form he is an Eldritch tree that is 200 ft tall and has heads growing fruit-like from its limbs, and he cannot move. When it absorbs other Throne forms, its power and size increases. If all the forms are absorbed, it becomes a 400 ft tall mobile humanoid tree. At full power, Tyrannon can reshape a galaxy. He currently has his lifeforce split between 888 bodies. The end game for Tyrannon is to be the only being left in the Megaverse, after he conquers it all. Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Supervillains Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Forms Category:Book Villains Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Champions Online Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mongers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyers